


Everybody Loves the Curls

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bug phobia, Elves, F/M, Leprechauns, M/M, Sassy Will, Team Sassy Science, Teasing, curls, hair cuts, just a moment in time, lice, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Just a brief little one moment in time. Set mainly in season one as an au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know..just something I wrote.

The latest crime scene was nasty, metaphorically as well as physically. It was set in an old house used by drug addicts and homeless squatters. Will look around with a look of distaste. It wasn't directed at the bloody corpse itself but at a filthy bug riddled bed and remnants of rotting curtains twitching in the air. Will have seen places like this before, he even has stayed in places like this when he was a child; they remind him of parts of childhood he would rather forget. Such as the time he got lice from school. He was not the carrier, normally no one person can be blamed for an infestation. It was like the flu or a cold no real source to blame as it cuts its way through a school system. Of course, children being cruel they pointed fingers at the new kid. Will was actually relieved when his father announced they were moving that month.

Even though Will has seven dogs and despite most attempts not to seem too di shelved in appearance, he is very fastidious about hygiene. He gives numerous baths and flea dips to the dogs if he even suspects fleas are in the house.

When he is home to cook or even have food in the house, he keeps up off the floor, no rotting food sitting out on the counter and no overflowing trash in the bin.Just the mere whisper of bugs near his person makes Will feel itchy until he scratches himself bloody.Will was afraid that his mental state will evolve into a case of Delusory Parasitosis; if he is not diligent in his awareness thoughts that turn from concern to obsession.

Will humrphs as he looks at the scene. He mentally prepares a list of supplies he'll need to get. He'll take several hot showers within the next 48 hours.The profiler's skin crawls, he shivers before closing his eyes for the pendulum to swing. The sooner he is out of there the better.

* * *

A few days later, Will enters the lab to observe Beverly and Jimmy chatting earnestly. Prices hands are animated more than usual.It's the lab tech's "tell" when something is upsetting him. Something was up, something big, something that has Price in a tizzy. Will ducks his head his eyes scanning the file in hand as he enters the lab. He needs clarification about a test result from Beverly.

Will opens his mouth to speak when Beverly turns saying, "Do you have anyone at home that can check your hair for lice?"

Her eyes drift to his hair that needs a cut. The curls are pulled loose from the weight of it. Will's eyes narrow.

"Why?"

"Because Brian has lice. He even had to get a script from the pharmacy to get rid of it. We think he got it from that last doozy of a crime scene. So you'll need to be checked."

"I'll do it for you."

Beverly steps forward as Will steps back flinching holding a hand up.

"I'll have it checked."

Will turn on his heel walking back to his office to retrieve his bag as he feels his scalp starts to tingle into an itch.He drives himself to the store and on home as swiftly as he can.

* * *

Will stands in front of the mirror looking through his hair. He knows he needs another set of eyes to look. He has an additional seven but he needs someone with opposable thumbs and grasp of the English language. Will sighs running his hand over his hair.He reaches under the counter grasping what he is looking for bringing it the counter.He looks in the mirror before he nods at himself as if in approval and encouragement.

* * *

The next day walks into the lab with the same file from yesterday. He stills needs that clarification. Sometimes an email is not enough for a complex answer.He walks in looking around for Beverly when he hears a gasp. Will attention turns to a corner of the room. He spies Jimmy and Beverly.

"Judas Priest! What have you done with your hair?!"

Will deadpans, "I was mugged. They wanted my hair and my wallet."

"Really?"

Beverly smacks Jimmy playfully on the arm. He chuckles as he walks toward Will. He walks around the empath as Will scowls at the lab tech.

"Wow...You look like...so different.Like older. Like a..."

  
The empath growls out, "Don't you say it.."

"An elf!"

Beverly says before Jimmy can finish his thought out loud.

Will tilts his head huffing an irritated _really_?

"Oh, do you have cookies?"

Beverly smiles wickedly as she looks at Will before he can answer, she interrupts.

"Becuase if you did that would be awesome."

"Oh can we make requests?" asks Jimmy enthusiastically.

Will shake his head rolling his eyes.

"No cookies..and before you ask.." Will look at Jimmy his index at the man. Jimmy tries to look flummoxed. "No treasure either."

"Isn't that leprechauns?" ask Beverly.

"I believe so...if you were taller and with more hair, you could be a part of the Lord of the Rings elves.Now, those are some bad ass elves."

Jimmy nods sagely looking at Will. Beverly is failing to smother her laughter. Will look up at the ceiling.

"This is my life."

Will watches the laughing duo before he heads out of the lab. He'll just do without the clarification in favor of peace of his office.

* * *

Will is pacing Hannibal's waiting room. He adjusts the scarf around his neck and the black velvet fedora on his head.He feels cold, the empath keeps the garments on even though he knows it's rude. He'll have to remove the hat at least before entering the older man's office. Maybe Hannibal will have a fire going today. He feels sure he could as them man to move their conversation to the hearthside.

Hannibal opens the door.

"Good Evening Will."

"Good Evening Dr. Lecter."

Will remove his hat as he enters the room. Hannibal's head tilts to the side.Will spies there is a blazing fire.

"Do you mind if we speak by the fire today? I am chilly today."

Will walks over to a chair not waiting for an answer. He puts his coat on the back of the chair keeping his scarf on. He plops down dropping the hat in his lap. He closes his eyes absorbing the warmth of the fire.

"I say that you are cold. You have barely any hair on your head."

Will's hair is cut as short as possible before it can be called stubble. His face is even clean shave. Will feels Hannibal's scrutiny. Will's hand reaches up rubbing his head self-consciously. He looks at Hannibal and then chuckles low and soft.

"What's so humorous Will?"

Hannibal asks as he sits down in the chair beside Will's. He watches the profiler.

"You're wondering if I shaved all my hair off my body as I did my face. "

Will opens an eye looking at the smirking doctor. Hannibal nods his head in Will's direction.

"I thought I was the only one with that parlor trick."

Will shake his head and chuckles.

"Nope. I just learned not to say things like that out allowed unless.."

"What?"

"I'm in the mood to be a little shit or I know someone really well enough to anticipate their reaction or basically if I want someone off balance. The last reason I used many times when I was a cop."

"And the reason now? Because you want to be a ..shit or me off balance?"

"I don't believe I could make you off balance; so I'll go with a little shit."

Will's face flushes a bit. His eyes meet red ones as they study his face. They trace up Will's neck to his ears. The younger man puts his hands over his ears to shield them. Will has, always, hated his ears.

"I know they are kind of pointed and stick out ," Will grumbles eyes habitual flit away from his friend. He feels vulnerable and defensive even more than usual.

"They are not that bad. Why did you cut your hair so short Will?"

"Brian Zeller got lice at a crime scene we worked. I decided the best thing was a preemptive strike."

"Get rid of the hair and makes it easier to see the bugs if they show up."

Will nod. In his peripheral, he sees Hannibal regarding his hair still.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Hannibal startles for just a second. He smiles looks away laughing.

"I feel ridiculous but I do want to touch it. It looks very soft."

"Not afraid of catching anything?"

Hannibal shakes his head no. Will find it hard to believe Hannibal would want to court such danger as lice being the fastidious man he is.Will leans over the arm of his chair bending so his head is near Hannibal's hand.

"Go ahead."

Will observe Hannibal through his lashes before looking back down again. Hannibal moves his hand slowly toward Will's head. It hovers there a moment before the older man lays it on the profiler's head.He glides his fingers across the short strands. Will closes his eyes and hums.

"That actually feels pretty good."

"I am glad."

Will pulls back to sitting in the chair. He places his arm on the chair and leans his head into his fist looking at Hannibal, eyebrows up in question.

"Well was it everything you hoped for and more?"

"Yes. It is very soft like a pelt of some soft forest creature."

"I'm afraid to ask which one.So..just don't tell me."

Will laugh as Hannibal chuckles.

"I would like to feel your hair when it grows out again.To feel the difference."

"Ah yes, the curls..everyone likes the curls."

The two men sit in silence looking into the soft glow of the fire,until the session is over.


End file.
